No One Ever Warned Me Love Had Complications, Oh
by XxSashaxX
Summary: -wait yes they did  gabriella has just become a vampire and there is one boy at school who decids to ignore all warning signs to stay away...


**Ok this is just a tester chapter to see if you want me to carry on **** WARNING: twilight alert! Do not review or read if you do not like and intend to criticize twilight! You wouldn't be reading this if you hadn't search for it after all!**

**No One Ever Warned Me Love Had Complications, Oh Wait Yes They Did**

Chapter 1

What happens when you hate someone that you can't avoid? What happens when you're so rejected in school that only a small handful of considerate people even dare to speak to you? What happens if next week is that oh so anticipated week by cheerleaders everywhere? The one where they get to flaunt their boyfriends in other girls faces? When you and your group are the only one's without boyfriends and you're walking into homeroom right now? Well your in deep, deep shit.

'Taylor' I hissed under my breath in distress, she looked just as mortified and I was just grateful that our desks were at the back of the class room. 'just deep breaths maybe they're not doing it this year' she said half heartedly. 'yep that's so likely' I said sarcastically and then I froze when Mrs. Darbus came into the class room and sat on her throne like chair, suggestive much?

'as you all know its PSHE week in exactly 7 days' she said all upbeat and peppy, I hate pep and if she hadn't realized we call that a _week_. I saw the cheerleaders giggling idiotically in the corner, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and I all gave each other the same looks…_disgust_. I mean, really, how hard was it too keep your clothes on whilst present on the school premises?

You see being different has no good consequents, especially if you're a little, how do I put this? Fair skinned, cold as ice, fast as light, yeah you get the picture right? Well I hope you do because I don't really want to spell it out.

People…if you can really call us that…like me well we all have to carry around a card of identification, standard procedure that's all, and mine looks like this;

**Name:** Gabriella Montez

**Age of Transformation: **16 (2 days before 17th birthday)

**Hair Colour: **A very Dark brown

**Ability (if any): **To move without being seen. Some say I might as well be invisible, but I'm just fast. I have a higher level of balance than most, and can slow thoughts and approaching objects in my mind. I do not need to feed though my body is dead I can produce my own nutrients. my last ability is a control 2 of the 4 element, I can control air and earth.

**Mate (if any):**none

**Identification Number:** 1397

**Coven Size (including your self; 1-3, 4-6, 7-9, 10 or more):**4-6

**Diet: **as said before not needed, I have no crave for blood as I have no need for it, I can also endure human food I do not find it repulsive.

If you haven't guessed it already, then, yes I am a vampire, but I _am_ different and do not crave everyone's blood in this room. And I guess you're probably wondering about my coven too? Well those were the girls who I mentioned earlier, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. Including me that makes 4. An unusual size most have to put 1-3 on their card whereas I have the delight (or shame as some may put it) of being able to put 4-6 on mine.

But the saddest part is, is that my parents didn't even realize when I changed, for gods sake it was 8 months ago and they didn't notice! They actually though I was going through some devil worshipping stage! I mean really, that just isn't me and they knew it. They avoided me, subconsciously I think they know deep down I'm not the person I used to be, but they don't want to acknowledge that fact.

Its still a little awquard, there are a few things I can't do, for instance, biology. Its not that I can't cope with it, its more the other three. They don't posses the same _abilities_ as me and still crave for blood, not human but bisecting a rabbit in front of them is a itsy bit tempting.

You're probably expecting me to brag about how many people I have murdered or whatever but I haven't, not a single soul. Well it has only been 8 months but the strange thing was that we all changed at the same time, same day, same year. It seemed to large a coincidence to be honest. And I still feel and act like a normal girl my abilities allow me to do that, but the only thing I hate about my new life is the cards.

You walk into somewhere and you're given a signal meaning, if you understood that signal show your identification card. It makes me cringe how other vampires think they can know everything about you from a stupid piece of metal, and it makes it worse when you're as unique as I am. I mean its great and all but really, who wants to be known as a freak in _both_ worlds? Not me, my human life, now that was what I thought was stressful but now god its hard to pretend to listen _and_ try not to break the seat you're clutching so hard almost ready to launch.

'are you with us miss. Montez?' Mrs. Darbus asked 'yes of course' I answered formally, the most scary thing was that my fellow students realized the change in me more than my parents. I used to be looked up to, not popular, not on the cheerleading squad, not In any of the dance, drama, or singing clubs just ordinary me and yet that all changed when I glared at people, and became generally anti-social.

But all of that was to be expected, I mean hello just lost my mortality! And it was sad, I hadn't loved or cared for anyone before I changed the same for the others, but I had to live with it, be a big girl, yep the stone hard, cold as ice, no heart to keep me alive, that big girl, that's the one I have to be and it's all I have, so suck it up and pay attention.

'now as I was saying, you probably remember from past years this week and the ruckus it caused-' blah, blah, blah-blah, blah, will she ever stop talking? 'and so choose your spouses!' she announced merrily whilst clapping her hands, wait! What the Fucking hell? Spouses? What'd I miss? 'MISS. DARBUS!' I shrieked causing the whole class to stop and Sharpay to swiftly move a table away from me.

'I _REFUSE_ TO BE TEMPORARILY MARRIED TO ONE OF THE BASTARDS IN THIS CLASS!' I let out my frustration my eyes dark with anger my fists clenched so tight that a human would crumble from the force I was producing 'watch your language!' she scolded not at all interested in my question whatsoever 'the literal definition of BASTARD-' I said loudly and with emphasis to annoy her '-is to be born out side of marriage am I not correct?' I said raising an eyebrow 'no you are correct' she said reluctantly 'and I am sure they had people like Sherylin 17 years ago' I added and Sherylin shrieked in disgust 'so I'm sure there are some bastards in this room, I'm just saying' I said in my defence 'well lets move on' I was amused by the fact the Mrs. Darbus did not in any attempt try to correct me about my assumption towards Sherylin, she wasn't an idiot, even though a large percentage of the time she appeared to be.

'well if you feel that strongly…' she began and I chirped up 'you wont make us do the pointless, tiring, effort involving, time consuming-' she raised and eyebrow 'fine but I had more to go, a lot more…but as I was saying, so you wont make me do the PSHE assignment?' I said, my voice filled with pointless hope -because- since when did Mrs. Darbus do anything in my favour?

'no you will be doing the week but I will choose your spouses for you' she said as a resolution 'on second thoughts I like the first idea' I said and she nodded 'very well you must choose by next week, good luck' she said and shooed us out the class room.

I met us outside my next lesson my Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi 'why did you not take the second idea, you know her choosing for us?' Kelsi asked me over the top of her glasses, of which I might add she didn't need, but she had them before she changed and so she kept them.

'simple, there a four more girls in our class than boys, meaning that us four don't pick anyone and hey presto, we don't have a spouse' I said smug and the ahh-ed in realization 'and I thought you-' I said prodding Taylor's shoulder '-were meant to be the smart one!' I expressed smirking.

'I am' she said confidently 'as Sharpay is the confident one' she said signalling to Sharpay who flicker her hair over her shoulder 'and as Kelsi is the talented one' she signalled to Kelsi who tipped her hat 'and as you, my dear friend, are the stunning brainiac who had all the boys after her' she said and my previous smile set into a deep frown 'were not, I was lucky if I didn't get food thrown in my hair by one of them!' I said reminding them of lunch _before _I was a fear to them all.

'ah but I have two commonly know theories-' ok god set Sharpay off on boy advice and duck tape is the only answer '1) boys teased girls they like and 2)they would then discuss your gorgeous figure and hair whilst writing your name with their surname in the back of their books' she said and I rolled my eyes 'both those points are complete bull shit, and you know it!' I protested.

'ah but sweet naïve Gabriella, the only boys who didn't do that second point were the Basketball lunkheads and they don't like anyone, all about the game' she rolled her eyes. 'ok now I have 2 points 1) the lunkheads were the ones throwing food! So your points do not count and 2) Zeke absolutely _loves_ you!' I said using my arms to express my point.

'ah but he isn't allowed to ask me out is he?' I sighed in defeat at her rhetorical question 'no he isn't he's a dog on a short lead but you know if he was let off he would run to you like you were a t-bone' I said and she giggled 'I know' flicking her hair dramatically Sharpay made her usual _"big"_ entrance into our next class.

The class was stopped only 15minutes into the lesson for an announcement 'due to some girls continuously wearing inappropriate clothing whilst at school, we are reluctant to inform you that as of tomorrow you must wear school uniform, that consist on a jumper and shirt for both genders with skirts for the girls and trousers for the boys, theses uniforms will be sent to your homes in time for this evening and I expect you all to be wearing it tomorrow, if unable to present a valid reason to as why you are not wearing the school uniform expect school suspension' the announcement ended and everyone was glaring daggers as Sherylin.

*~(lunch)~*

'have I mentioned how much I hate Sherylin?' I asked the girls and then nodded 'well I'm going to tell her again' I said and got up, marching over to the "_popular_" table. I tapped her on the shoulder, she ignored me. So I grabbed her shoulder and shoved her down, accidentally bending the bench with my knee, which I quickly fixed. 'owww!' she shrieked and started to cry, trust her to have water proof mascara it would have made a better picture if it was all smudged.

'just In case she didn't get that, I hate you, I mean actually despise you' I said and walked off, I listened and recognised Troy's footfalls behind me 'what do you want Bolton?' I asked and I heard him stop breathing, either in shock or fear. 'well?' I snapped and I turned to face him but he was looking down. 'I just-oh never mind' he said and I growled under my breath 'ok right I took a valuable 7.82 seconds to acknowledge you so you are going to say what you want to say!' I demanded 'I don't have to tell you' he said and I walked closer to him, 'ah but there you're wrong' I said to him and all attempts to dazzle him failed.

'but I'm afraid I don't' he said smugly, I retorted to violence, careful to only assert human strength as I stabbed his toe with the heal of my foot. He winced but recovered quickly ok so maybe human strength wasn't appropriate, but I didn't want the damned volturi on me! Ugh! he is so infuriating!

I could sense that, being human, he was naturally meant to shy away from me, even if they didn't know what I was they still knew I was dangerous, their subconscious is a lot more reasonable then their conscious thoughts. There was something special about me and the girls, we weren't blood crazed…we were very collected, and that allowed us to be in a school, like normal students.

Troy's blood was racing but he didn't seem to acknowledge it, he was just staring at me. 'can you please just leave me alone?' I said and I startled even myself with how week I sounded, I had let my guard down got rid of the mask, and now I was completely see through, it felt as if you could see straight into my soul, which I don't believe is actually there but you get the concept.

His face softened and he nodded and walked away, I also turned and walked away, well aware that the whole cafeteria was watching our little exchange. 'what was that about?' Sharpay hissed to me, speaking fast enough not for the humans to realize that we were talking I looked in an opposite direction and answered her.

'Bolton's weird, I mean I couldn't dazzle him, I couldn't hurt him or scare him and the weirdest part was that he was suppressing every way his body was trying to tell him something was wrong! I mean I could _hear_ his heart racing but he didn't seem to care!' I froze, I knew I always held my breath around humans just to be safe but I just got a whiff of something that smelt so sweet and inviting…

'GABRIELLA!' I was shocked out of my reverie 'your going into hunt mode?' Kelsi said hysteria evident in her tone, 'I am?' I said returning to normal, my muscles relaxing and my mind now governing my actions. 'uhuh' Sharpay said, doing what she does best, nothing. I often felt bad for Sharpay she had no _gift_ as it were, but I liked to think she did, her beauty. She was the most stunning person I know and I will forever remain that way no doubt.

'what happened?' Taylor asked quietly and quickly, I would be surprised if any of the humans had even realized our interaction. 'I don't know' I turned to see if the person was still there, it was just the basketball team. I took a large breath in, and it hit me, I grabbed the table to keep myself seated. My hands were shaking due to the force I was exerting to hold onto the table, there was an ear-splitting crumbling sound that sound like metal on metal, and my fingers (that were clenched underneath the table) broke through the top of the cafeteria table. Oops. The shock brought me back into this world. I gingerly un-latched my fingers from the plastic and saw 8 holes punched into the surface.

'Gabriella get a hold of yourself!' Taylor hissed at me. I was still to mesmerised at what I had done to the table to do anything or reply to her exclamation. I was always the level headed one, the one never to lose her cool, the one that resembled and acted as if she were still human! And now that just went down the drain. All I had to do now, was try and find out which one of the lunkheads is making me thirst for blood once again.

I stood up abruptly, and walked out of the cafeteria. I needed a run.

I jogged to the athletics track, and pretended to stretch until the last of the runners went inside. I then took of for running round the 800m track. They took two steps and I had already made it round twice. I didn't make a sound I treaded lightly as to not produce wind, and cleared my head. And then I stopped, risking exposure but that was better than taking a life, even if it were one of the boys that made my life a living hell.

I looked sheepishly towards my left and saw Troy Bolton, throwing free-throws at the basketball hoop. I began to jog at human speed. I went past him holding my breath, but I had to check, make _sure_ it was him.

Oh fucking god! It was him, for sure. I held my breath as he turned to watch me jog past. But as his eyes landed on me, I felt electric, I mean literally I felt the voltage sparking through me, making me jittery, making me want to run the fastest I could as my new form. But I knew I couldn't and I focused on his scent, his over powering aroma.

NO! pull yourself together! Just get yourself used to it. I ran past and rounded the next corner of the track, I saw him shake his head, as if shaking himself out of a certain mind set. And then continued. I went round and round, this was at least my 8th time and I wasn't red in the face, I wasn't sweaty, and I wasn't tired. I went round twice more and the came to a stop, the human speed was getting tedious.

'you got a good stamina' I turned to see Troy, I smiled and replied 'not really' I was careful not to breath, our kind didn't need to any way. 'you just ran round that track ten times and your not even out of breath!' he said and I looked down and took a tiny little breath, all hell broke out in my throat it was as if cannons had somehow found their way in there, and where shooting the walls of my throat waiting for me to give in to what my instincts were telling me. I regretted that but I think its getting easier…_think_.

'I am a little' I lied and then made a quick exit off the track to get ready for physics.

**Ok so this is a new story, sorta random but hey who hasn't wanted to write a random story once in their life? Anyway back to the point as you have read it I can't say R&R so just R ok? Please? And if you didn't like it then why did you search for twilight and HSM cross over's huh? Ha gotcha! You're a secretly obsessed fan! Ok so maybe that was just a bit dramatic but it was my first time seeing the twilight films today and was thinking of ideas for my HSM fanfic and then I thought of a completely new one! And here it is sorry if its not your cup of tea but don't review saying **_I hated this crap chapter, in fact I hate all your stories!_ **ok because you wouldn't have read it all the way through if you did. Anyway **_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** criticism always welcome as well as **_omfg I love this story!_** he, he anyway REVIEW and tell me if you want me to carry this on.**

~ Page ~ No One Ever Warned Me Love Had Complications, Oh Wait Yes They Did


End file.
